


Self - Living With My Clone

by Angelofchaos98



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Clone Sex, Clones, Clones are a part of life, Clones have rights, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Future, Science Fiction, Smut, Story Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:59:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelofchaos98/pseuds/Angelofchaos98
Summary: Cloning has become reality and now, it is a common part of life!Clones have the same rights as their Originals and are often created as friends or siblings.Or lovers.Andrew is an Original who now has his clone, named Devon, living with him.For some reason he can't explain, Andrew feels suddenly attracted to his Clone.Is it still considered love if the other person is technically you?(This book is just a bunch of stories based around this general idea. There is no particular timeline or set plot other than the above mentioned. The chapters are mostly just the misadventures of Andrew and his Clone, Devon Enjoy!)





	1. Devon

**Author's Note:**

> This is it. This is when he meets his Clone.

I sat restlessly in a waiting room chair, its worn down red cushion becoming even more so with my actions. I was so excited, I could barely breathe. My tank top was ruffled and my sweatpants were the same ones I wore to bed. My blonde hair was also in slight disarray, as I hadn't combed it this morning. I probably looked like a disaster, to be honest.

But I didn't care about that right now.

This was it.

I was finally going to meet my Clone.

Cloning was nothing new nowadays. There were rules regarding them, of course, but almost everyone of legal age had at least one.

My parents told me when I was younger, they had sent my DNA to a Cloning facility as a present for later in my life. Now that I was of legal age, 21, I was allowed to pick him up. Clones were their own people in our society, allowed to make their own choices as humans. Under certain circumstances, they can be detained (using their Original’s name for illegal purposes and such) or recalled. When a Clone has been recalled, however, it normally means something really, really, REALLY bad happened.

Like murder.

I shook those ideas away. Those situations were rare anyways.

Back to the matter at hand.

According to the studies, Clones NEVER turn out exactly like their Originals, both in appearance and personality. They aren't copies. They just have the same DNA. They are allowed to pick a name of their choosing at a certain point during their development. Apparently, my Clone had decided he liked the name Devon, as compared to my name, Andrew.

I actually really liked the name Devon.

The door swung open and the woman standing in the doorway called a name from the clipboard.

“Andrew Maigon?” 

I lept from the seat, scrambling over. My speech was probably going a mile a minute, but she simply nodded and motioned for me to follow. I bounded along behind her as we walked through the brightly lit halls. In an attempt to calm my nervous energy, I started observing my surroundings. Everything was a light blue, except for the tiled floor which was a soft cream. We passed a lot of doors, all made of wood. The lady I was walking besides payed the doors, and me, no mind. She had natural red hair pulled back into a ponytail by a blue elastic band. She had a suit on that hugged her body, displaying every single curve. Her hips swung from side to side as she walked, in an almost exaggerated manner. Her shiny red heels made a click every time her foot hit the floor. It was a strange rhythm, echoing through the mostly empty hall.

Click

Click

Click

Finally, she stopped at a door, checking the name on the side, before turning the latch and nodding for me to enter.

I took a deep breath and walked into the room.

The walls in the room we lavender and the only furniture was a table and a few chairs, similar to the ones in the waiting room. Sitting on one of the chairs was… Well, who I could only assume to be Devon. He stood quickly and rushed over to me, embracing me in a sudden hug.

“You must be Andrew! Hi, I'm Devon! It's so nice to finally meet you!” His all-too-familiar blue eyes looked up into mine.

Ba-thump

I felt like my heart skipped a beat, leaping in my chest.

Yeah, he looked very much like me, with a few distinct differences. First off, he was shorter than me. Not by much, but still noticeable. His eyes were a brighter shade of blue. And he had a scar on his chin.

And… Oh lord, I felt my cheeks flush.

He had FRECKLES.

Devon was… Cute.

I tried to shake that thought away, he was technically ME for goodness sake.

I chuckled nervously, trying to play off my nervousness.

“Y-yup! That's me. I'm here to pick you up and take you home.”

The Clone absolutely BEAMED. His eyes lit up and he squealed, hanging onto my arm.

“Well then! I guess we should get going, huh?”

Ba-thump

BA-THUMP

I tried to calm my pounding heart as we walked out the door to my car. I had already signed all the necessary paperwork, so now all we had to do was drive home. Along the way, we talked and talked about various random things, before I glanced over and noticed Devon had fallen asleep. It WAS late, I suppose. He had curled up, his knees supporting his head. His chest would rise and fall softly in calm, relaxed breaths. He would shift from time to time, but mostly, he was still.

When we got to my house, the boy was still sleeping soundly. I opened his door, cradling him in my arms. He was oddly light, probably due to his more petite frame, so carrying him wasn't too difficult for me. His blonde hair fell around his face like a halo, highlighting his beautiful, pale, freckled skin.

I carried him to the door which opened for me. I thanked the smart home, which gave its happy chirp sound and turned on the night lights. I carried him up the stairs to the guest bedroom, now his bedroom, and placed him gently under the blankets.

Devon hummed in his sleep, curling in contentment, a sleepy smile playing on his features.

BA-THUMP

BA-THUMP

BA-THUMP

Oh boy.

This was gonna get interesting.


	2. Breakfast In Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devon wakes up to a pleasant surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't know, my favorite kind of pancake will always be chocolate. Whether it be chocolate chip, chocolate and banana, chocolate and pecan, doesn't matter. If it has chocolate and pancake, imma eat it.

Devon woke up later than normal, sitting up and stretching his tired limbs. A yawn escaped him and he rubbed his tired eyes. He shifted a bit, taking a bit of time to become fully aware. It only took him a few seconds to realize his surroundings were unfamiliar to him.

The bed he had awoken in was gigantic, his body dwarfed by its size. The blankets were plush and had a decent weight to them. The walls were a tan color and the floor had a nice, bluish-green carpet, greatly contrasting the black space rug by the bed. A closet and a dresser were up against one wall and a small table with an ornate lamp was by the bed. A window was above the dresser, darkened curtains pulled over it, allowing only a little bit of light to peek through. On the other side was a wooden door with a smart home panel glowing softly beside it.

All in all, it was a really nice room.

The boy heard a knock at the door and voice call from the other side.

“Devon? You awake? It's me, Andrew.”

Right, that made more sense.

The Clone cleared his throat, which was slightly sore, matching the tired ache in his body.

“I'm awake. Come on in.”

The door unlatched and Andrew walked in, carrying a tray.

“Heh, I… I, uh, made breakfast…” The young man set down the tray on the bedside table, revealing a plate of pancakes and bacon and a cup of juice to top it off. “I know I'm not the BEST cook, but I didn't want to just make something frozen for your first meal here. I hope you like it anyways.” Andrew blushed and moved his hand to the back of his head, rubbing his neck. He shifted on his feet as he spoke, obviously nervous.

Devon was just stunned that he had put so much thought and effort into making him comfortable.

“Th-thank you, Andrew. I'm sure I'll like it!” He grabbed the tray and pulled it onto his lap, being extra careful to not spill anything. “After all, you made it!”

Andrew seemed to freeze, like a deer caught in the bright headlights of an oncoming vehicle. The blush on his cheeks grew darker and his eyes became a tad distant. Devon noticed the change in behavior, but decided not to comment on his peculiar actions. The boy cut one of the pancakes, bringing a piece to his mouth.

His eyes went wide.

“Are these… Chocolate chip pancakes?”

Andrew nodded, afraid to speak for the fear his words would betray him.

Devon began gulping down the pancakes, commenting on how much he LOVED chocolate chip pancakes and that he thought the young man’s cooking was delicious.

Andrew suddenly reached forward, wiping a bit of chocolate from the corner of the other's mouth. Devon was caught momentarily off guard by the Original’s eyes. They were focused, yet soft, and a deep, striking blue. The boy’s skin was tanner than his own and not a single blemish was on his features. His hair was only slightly longer and was the exact same sandy blonde that graced his own head. Andrew was also muscular, his biceps very obvious with the tank top he was now wearing. It was a different one from the night before, much more form-fitting, allowing Devon quite the view of the other’s toned abs.

_"Shit, he's attractive."_

His entire face lit up like a Christmas tree at the not entirely unwelcome thought and he went back to eating, afraid if he spoke it would end badly for both of them.

“I'm, uh… I'm just gonna be downstairs if you need me. Feel free to roam around. This place is yours too now, soooo…” Andrew trailed off, standing awkwardly for a bit longer, before shuffling out the door.

Once the door had shut behind him, Devon swallowed, taking a deep breath. He started to mull over his thoughts and, glancing back at the door, he felt his bright red flush return. He sighed loudly, almost a groan, and flopped back onto the soft pillows.

_“What the hell was THAT about?”_


	3. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst. Lots of angst.
> 
> Devon gets hurt. Andrew loses his shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This does have decent description of injury/beating and has a good amount of language. Proceed at your own risk.

It had been about a month since Devon had moved in and Andrew’s heart still did backflips whenever he would see him. He had tried everything to suppress the feelings, but it was growing harder and harder to ignore that he had a crush. A crush on his CLONE.

One particular day, Devon went out to get some groceries, waving behind him at Andrew.

“I'll be back soon!”

Andrew nodded and waved, watching the door close behind the smaller man.

At the time, Andrew decided that he would start drawing again while he waited for Devon to come back. It was something he did a lot when he was younger to destress, but he had fallen out of the habit. He figured it might help get his mind off of his… “Problem.” Might as well. He grabbed one of his old sketchbooks from his shelf, flipping through the pictures. Some were cringey, obviously done by someone not experienced. Some actually weren't half bad, with a decent amount of detail and skill. Some were simply pencil, whereas others had color or some kind of paint.

Finally, he found a blank page, grabbing his pencil.

The moment the lead touched the paper, however, it was like his mind had gone blank. His ideas were gone, as if they had just shown up briefly before noping out when he needed them. It was a tad depressing, having to pause and THINK about what to draw. When he was younger, inspiration seemed to come naturally. 

Now he could only groan, as the only ideas coming into his head were about DEVON. 

He did this to get his mind off of him, not just get more attached!

Speaking of…

Andrew glanced at the clock seeing that Devon had been gone for almost an hour now.

_“That's strange…”_ Andrew thought, _“He should have been back by now.”_

As if on cue, he heard a soft chime come his phone. Pulling it out, he saw that Devon was calling him. 

_“Odd… Why would he need to call me…?”_ Andrew felt a bit of panic rise up in his chest, but he shook away. Maybe he was just having trouble finding something. He swiped across the screen, answering the phone.

“Hey Devon. What's going-”

Andrew’s body went cold and the color drained from his face hearing the other’s labored breathing and crying. He could hear other voices, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. He heard a sharp cry and whimper, from who he could only assume to be his Clone.

“Devon?! DEVON?!?!”

Okay, NOW was the time to panic.

He didn't bother hanging up, scrambling out to his car faster than he ever had before.

It wasn't very far to the store, but he felt the need to take the car anyway. Fumbling with his keys, he pushed the car into motion, keeping his eye on every sidewalk and building as he drove.

_“Just hang in there…”_

Suddenly, a small group of men caught his attention. He was about a block away from the store. He rolled down his window, listening to what they were saying.

“Heh, look at this little blonde bitch. Whining and begging like a ba-”

Andrew heard enough.

He didn't even register he had left his car until his fist made contact with a man's face, effectively knocking him out.

The others stared at him in shock. His vision had gone red, fury evident in his eyes. He felt ready to punch another bastard, but they must’ve got the idea and ran for it.

“An… hic… And-drew… hic…”

The Original’s gaze snapped to the beaten boy, lying amongst some boxes and torn open grocery bags, his blood going cold at the sight. He fell to his Clone’s side, cradling the boy’s head. Devon’s head was bleeding and blood was seeping out of shirt. Bruises had already started forming on his skin. His whole body was trembling, every movement causing him to wince or cry. Andrew was certain the shaking boy had at least a few broken ribs.

What had those fuckers done to him?!

“Shh.. Shh, I… I got you… s-shit…” He felt his voice breaking, lifting Devon, who whimpered softly. His light frame was suddenly much heavier, his body limp and broken. Andrew felt tears rolling down his own cheeks, stroking the boy’s head with his thumb.

He was in so much pain.

“You… You're g-gonna be okay… I p-promise… j-just ple-please… hang on…”

Andrew walked carefully back to his car, which was still running in the middle of the street, reclining the passenger seat back so Devon wouldn't be jostled.

Placing him gently on the seat, he scrambled to the driver’s side. Andrew was furious and upset and felt as though he was going to break. He wanted nothing more than to give those motherfuckers hell. Glancing over at the boy in the passenger seat, he took a deep breath. He pushed aside all of it for Devon’s sake, holding his trembling hand as he drove to the hospital.

He got to the hospital in record time, not bothering with the speed limits along the way. Andrew pushed open the door, clutching Devon’s bleeding, broken body, calling into the room.

“PLEASE… I NEED A DOCTOR!”


End file.
